Hotaru Hyūga
Hotaru is from the main house branch of the Hyūga family. She doesn't talk much though, because she doesn't see the need to. Background Information Nanalu lived a some what normal life withing the Hyūga village. She went to the academy like everyone else, but went through intense training to be at the top of her game if she were to be the next heiress. Her main sparring partner, Hayate(brother), always surpassed her, which made him the upcoming Heir. Nanalu was crushed and is now training even harder to one day beat her brother. Personality & Behavior Nanalu is shy, which causes her to not talk much; of course besides the fact she doesn't see the need for it. She's socially awkward when forced to speak, causing the atmosphere to become incredibly awkward. Hearing about her brother in any way, shape, or form causes her to get angry, so it should be avoided. She ends up getting dependent on who ever gets close to her, following them like a lost puppy; this makes her very obedient in this sense. Personality & Behavior After Arc 3 -''' After the Arc, Nanalu is almost completely different. Her shy exterior is now replaced with a cold one. She doesn’t smile as much as she used to and she definitely has PTSD and night terrors. Not only did she watch her first best friend get murdered in cold blood; she was forced to drink some of the blood as well. She’s quieter than what she used to be, yet her outlook on speaking still hasn’t changed; only speak when spoken to, unless you need information or around a friend. She’s completely rued off making new friends, though if you push her too much, you might be able to swerve your way in there. One thing is for sure, she’s no longer dependent; she had to change that feature of her real quick because in her mind: when she’s dependent people die. '''A blast of friendship can change a person - Even though she met Obelisk at the wrong place and the wrong time, it made them grow an unbelievable trust that'd last a life time. Not only has he made her more bold, he's even helped her get out of her shell. She stands up for herself now, and even wants to branch out and try a hand at friends again. All thanks to that 'idiot', she can truly be herself now. Appearance Nanalu is top heavy for her age, but is petite over all with long, dark brown hair. She has pale, silver eyes and has fair skin, almost as white as snow. She normally wears a fishnet tank top with a maroon crop top right over it, it's neckline is shaped like a "v" and it's sleeveless. She also wears black shorts, a black mask to cover up to just the tip of her nose, and long black finger less gloves that have small metal plates on top of the hands. Her gray ninja band is tied around her neck to cover where the mask stops so it doesn't look weird. For shoes, she wears knee-high black sandals. AFTER ARC 3 - ' A week after she was released from the hospital, she decided she needed some sort of change; so she cut her hair short, putting the traumatizing arc behind her. Abilities Nanalu can potentially sneak out of any building she's in, with her quiet nature she is easily forgotten in a crowd or group. This was how she was able to skip school whenever she wanted.When she had the time, she'd watch the Medical-nin, awe-struck by how they were able to heal patients which influenced her to learn the Bandage Technique. 'In a course of a month - Meet Hotaru Hyūga As life went on in the course of a month, Nanalu decided to change her name and gained a new outlook on life. With her first friend and both her sensei's dead or gone, as well as her love-interest disappearing; she felt lonely. Nanalu legally changed her name to Hotaru and moved out of the Hyūga estate into her own little apartment in the villiage. She didn't leave the clan entirely, just moved out. Hotaru became a recluse, barely going out unless she wanted to train or it's night time. Within the training she's learned 8 trigrams Mountain Crusher and a session of 8 trigrams 64 palms, the scrolls she kept proved to be useful. Her hair has grown somewhat longer, only down to her shoulders and she has permanent bags under her eyes from lack of sleep due to her stress. Hotaru still wears her usual outfit: A maroon, fit crop top with a v-neck and no sleeves; along with long black fingerless gloves that has a metal plate on top that goes up to her elbows. For bottoms, black shorts with knee-high black sandals, her ninja band resides around her neck, it being gray. Hotaru discarded her face mask. Hotaru spaces out a lot more, mainly remembering the gruesome events, but somehow they don't affect her as much, such as time goes; healing prevails. She still wants to become a medical nin, trying to find a time when she can finally join a class as she continues to study. Her body structure changed slightly, it being more toned but she still has her curves...they're not a lot due to how petite she is, none the less there's some. She has grown fond of spiders, there were some reciding in her apartment. If she didn't disturb them, they didn't disturb her. During the night when she goes outside, she's usually seen at her best friends grave: Rena Hikari, or going to Obelisks' house to clean it. Her head is usually pressed against it as she speaks softly to it, as if Rena was listening. Hotaru isn't psycho, just misses her dear friend. Her personality has changed, she's still bold and out of her shell; just more unamused than anything. Merely raising her eyebrow at people who try and speak to her. Since once again: everyone has left her. After Arc 5 Hotaru has decided to follow Keldran to his own hidden village, now becoming an enemy of the Leaf. Gathering what belongings she could quickly, she followed the albino along with other citizens. As she throws away her old goals, she's now forming new ones to make her better and stronger, mentally and physically. New place, new adventure. What will this village hold for her? She'll have to find out on her own. Databook Library Spars/battles Hyuga VS Hatake, First Clash http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7010 The Wanted The Unwanted {Art One Blow Body pt. 1} Nanalu & Sachi - Body Flicker http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7959 Hikari VS Hyuga - Which H takes the win? http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7907#15 The Ultimate L {Art One Blow Body pt. 2} http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9547 Casual Team Erudite First Time Together {32 palms part 1}http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8230#23 Super casual team having a casual meeting about casualness http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9275 Goodbye Obelisk! Empty and filled promises? http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9868 Settling in, Hotaru's new life How the mail office works. A letter ripped to shreds? The Calling Storyline Arc 3 - Trail of the Five Spiders http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8938 Missions Training Training Session with Shinra & Okami http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6900 Training Session with Team Sachi Unites - Sachi, Mushiki, Nanalu, Yuki http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6875#33 Nanalu & Rena Body Flicker Training {Body Flicker} http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8782 Mushiki & Nanalu; 32 Palms part 2 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8787 Keep the Doctor At Bay Body Flicker training part 2 {Team work} http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8807 Mushiki & Nanalu: 32 Palms part 3 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8812#9 Doctor, Go Home! part 3 {Team Work} http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8836#19 8 Trigrams Mountain Crusher x3 {Chakra control changes} 8 Trigrams 64 Palms part 1 {Chakra control changes} 8 Trigrams 64 Palms part 2 8 Trigrams 64 Palms part 3 8 Trigrams 64 Palms part 4 Approved By: TheFinal